A Touch of Magic
by i luv niki4444
Summary: The disappearance of Rai and Callum Higurashi puts the wizarding world in shambles and a mysterious child found with a note saying "The Dark Lord has returned" does nothing to help them relax. Years later, Kagome Fawley enters her first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and finds that, with Albus Potter in her class, it's near impossible to stay out of trouble.
1. Prologue A Chilling Return

**_A Touch of Magic_**

_Prologue: A Chilling Return_

* * *

_Rain fell heavy on a hot July night. It soaked and trampled anyone who dared to step outside their doors and fierce lightning cut through the darkness. _

_Though, on this night, so much lightning fell that it was never truly dark. _

_Footsteps roared through the streets of London and any who saw wondered who in their right minds would be out in a storm as bad as this one. _

_It was a man, he stood tall even as he ran and his hands clutched something desperately to his chest. Lightning flashed again and the man slowed his run and looked behind himself desperately. His eyes were wide and intense; showing only terror. He began to run faster. _

_He was panting and soaked but he paid it all no mind, he darted to his left, out of the street and onto the sidewalk, and began to run towards a house larger than any other on the street. _

_He came to a stop and pounded on the door and began calling. He knew his friend was a heavy sleeper, but he had hope that, just this once, he could be woken up easily._

_The hope was answered when the door opened; except, instead of a man, it was a young woman. Yuki Higurashi. She had graduated just this year, three years behind himself. She looked at him with angry eyes until she registered who stood on her doorstep. "Oh my… C-" _

_He shoved by her and slammed the door, moving quickly to pull the curtains on all the windows in sight. His brown eyes bulged and he looked almost insane as he stepped close to the woman and grabbed her arm with the hand that wasn't on his chest. "Where is David? I need him…" he turned toward the spiral staircase that he knew led to their master bedroom. "DAVID! DAVID!" _

"_Shhhh!" A man appeared at the top of the staircase even as his girlfriend shushed his old friend. David smiled for a moment before it turned into a deep, concerned frown and he began to quickly descend. _

_The other man was not patient enough to wait, he met his friend at the bottom of the staircase and thrust what was in his arms -he had once again favored using both- and David could only hold on tightly. _

"_Callum! Won't you at least sit down?" Yuki asked, shocked, and blocked the door when he attempted to leave. _

_Callum looked at her with pained, desperate eyes and whispered, "Move Yuki. I need to go." _

"_You can't do this Callum." His best friend's voice sounded from behind him and he froze, "I'm not… I can't…" _

"_You can." _

_David's face was a panic as he looked between the 4 year old in his arms –and it was in fact a live child… he had checked- and his best friend. His eyes widened to extreme proportion, "I-Is that blood?!" _

_What had once been a white cashmere sweater and blue jeans –and a seemingly expensive long black coat- where all drenched in red. Though his arms weren't visible, blood ran down his fingers to drip onto the white carpeting. _

_Callum ignored the question, since it was pretty obvious that it wasn't ketchup, and ordered desperately, "Don't tell anyone I was here. Her name is Kagome, take care of her." _

"_Callum where's Rai?!" _

_The man did not answer, instead, he disappeared. Spirited away with the swish of a wand and just a touch of magic._

* * *

**"Wizards everywhere are in shock to learn that, yesterday, Callum and Rai Higurashi went missing in their home in Godric's Hollow. **

**Allegedly, the two came home from a romantic getaway to find their home trashed. They called ****Magical Law Enforcement Patrol ****to report the crime and were later attacked before an officer could arrive. Neighbor Padma Patil says,**"I heard noises so I went to check on them. When I got there… There was so much blood. It was on the walls, the ceiling, the floor. There were no bodies though."****

**Patil's sister, Pervarti commented that, ** "The Higurashi's were sweet people, a little on the hermit side, but everyone loved them. I can't imagine who would do such a thing." ****

**The young couple were said to be expecting a baby boy in August. We can only hope that they're found before then. **

_The news reporter paused for a moment, looking hesitantly toward something off-screen._ **"In other news, a toddler has mysteriously shown up on the doorstep of David and Yuki Fawley. The young girl was reportedly found on their doorstep."** _She paused again and gave an uncertain look,_** "Disturbingly enough, a note written in blood was found taped to her chest reading, and I quote, "The Dark Lord has returned." When the blood was tested, it was found to be from the missing Rai Higurashi. **

**No reports of missing children have occurred so we ask that, if your child is gone, you report it right away. Until such time, the child will remain in the care of the Fawley's." **

The tv was clicked off and Harry groaned, kicking his feet up on the coffee table –something he knew his wife would disapprove of- and stretching back to pop his muscles free of tension.

"It's horrible isn't it Harrry." Ginny replied quietly, coming over to sit next to him -he nearly sighed in relief when she didn't notice his feet- and snuggle in, "I could barely keep it together this morning."

Harry nodded silently, thinking it over. "…"

"What's got your brain working so hard?" She asked, looking up at his face with an eyebrow raised.

He shrugged it off, "It's just that note. I killed Voldemort for good... didn't I?" His brow crinkled and Ginny interrupted him before he could start, "He's dead Harry, he's not coming back. Whoever… whatever sick thing did that, it wasn't You-Know-Who."

Harry was silent for a moment. "… He came back once didn't he?"

Ginny's eyes gave away her unease, but she didn't answer him. She only hugged him tighter and went off to check on their children.

It would be a while before she felt the courage to leave their room.

* * *

**_i luv niki4444_**

Hey guys!

So, i watched all the Harry Potter movies for some reason (took a while, but you know xD I had to) and I thought it was sucky that everything just ends once Voldemort is dead. So I decided to spice things up a bit with a new fanfiction dedicated to the adventures of both Kagome AND the next generation of wizards. And Ohhhhhh boy... this should be interesting. :'D

I really hope you like it and please review! xD

I promise to update the first chappy soon! Haha :'D I kinda need to finish the next chapter for When All Is Forgotten so it could take a few days though.

_-Niki_


	2. Acceptence

_**A Touch of Magic**_

_Chapter 1: Accepted _

* * *

Yuki sat silently in a rocking chair as her boyfriend paced their child's room. "Dav-"

"They were born the same day." He interrupted and her eyes went to the small bed on which two children lay sleeping.

One was theirs. His name was Mason; he was small for a boy, but much larger than the other baby. His hair was dark as midnight and his eyes, the same startling green of his father.

The other child was her sister's; Kagome. She was… tiny. In structure, she would grow to be petite, but she was nearly dwarfish as it was. Her eyes were the deepest blue she'd ever seen and her black hair the same, almost appearing navy in some lights.

The way David looked at her, it was almost as if he was in pain. "...We have to protect her."

Yuki frowned heavily, looking from the baby to David, "We can't afford-"

"He'll come after her."

She sucked in a startled breath and swallowed thickly. "... You're right."

It took no more than those two words for something to be set into motion. It was neither good nor bad at the moment, but could be easily swayed either way.

It all depended on the players.

* * *

**7 years later**

* * *

"Dear! Come get your breakfast!" she looked to her husband in exasperation when he chuckled, "It's getting cold!"

"Mom she's always gonna be late." Mason said, sniggering quietly and ignoring when David pressed a finger to his lips and winked at him. He was picking on some eggs and holding a glass of milk, "She's got to look _perfect__**." **_

Yuki raised an eyebrow and her lips twitched, but she kept her amusement hidden with a stern look as her daughter entered the kitchen looking… much less than perfect.

The 11 year old had thrown on skinny jeans and a purple shirt –that looked suspiciously slept in- and her black hair was thrown into a messy ponytail. She yawned, oblivious to the stares of her family, and sat in her regular seat across from her dad.

"Mornin' mum, morning dad." She mumbled looking around for a plate of food and seeming surprised when one appeared before her. "Mornin' _it._"

Yuki's lips twitched and she moved to kiss the side of her daughter's head and sit beside her, sliding a letter off the table and in front of her as she did so. David took something off his lap and handed it to Mason. "You two have mail."

Fighting off another yawn, Kagome reached for it and froze when she saw the address.

_"Ms. K. Higurashi Fawley_  
_Second Upstairs Bedroom_  
_Corner between Marble and Rome Street_  
_London"_

She frowned lightly and looked at her mother curiously, "Mum how did…"

Yuki shook her head and told her to read it, smiling.

Mason flipped his and caught a look at the seal, a second later, his eyes glowed, "I-Is it?" A big smile appeared and he grinned at his dad, "It's from Hogwarts!"

David nodded laughing quietly, "Go on you two; open them."

Fighting off squealing, Kagome gently eased off the sticker and took out the papers inside.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Ms. Higurashi-Fawley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,_

_Horace Slughorn,_

_Deputy Headmaster"_

David smiled, "Gimme that kiddo." Kagome huffed, but complied, sticking her nose up. "It's my letter." She muttered half-heartedly.

He shook his head, reading it over while Yuki swiped Mason's.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for daywear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags.**

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk.  
_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot.  
_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling.  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch.  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore.  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger.  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander.  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble.

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Kagome winced, "Can we really-"

"-not have broomsticks?" Mason finished and they both groaned, sitting back limply.

"No you can't." David replied sternly and looked up to smile as his youngest son, Souta, came into the room yawning.

"That'll add up-"

"-to nearly a _year _without." Kagome crowed, finishing Mason's sentence for him; as tensions increased, they did that a lot.

"Well it isn't allowed, sorry you two, but you'll have to wait till second year." David replied good-naturedly getting up and washing his plate off –only for Yuki to take it. He sat back down hesitantly, "Now why don't you two finish your breakfast and come help me clean up the fireplace."

"Okay dad." They muttered as Souta sat down and food magically appeared in front of him.

He stared at it blankly for a second before –unaware of the eyes on him- he attacked it; ripping bacon in half, smashing hash brown, and cutting eggs. He mixed it all together and smiled eerily as he grabbed the maple syrup and spread it all over his creation. "It's beautiful." He whispered.

"…Souta if mom sees you doing that again you'll be in trouble. _Big time._" Mason muttered and Kagome raised an eyebrow looking between Souta's plate and their mom –who had started washing dishes.

A moment later, Souta did the same and gulped, whispering, _"But it's __**perfect**__ Mason!" _he dug in, eating as fast as he could while David forced back a smile and pretended to read the newspaper.

"Wasssh thot?" Souta said with his mouth so full that his cheeks puffed out.

"What? Dude that's disgusting, swallow already." Mason shook his head, looking more than just a little annoyed.

Souta did as he was told and pointed at the letters, "What's that?"

"We got accepted to **Hogwarts**." Kagome replied happily and Souta nearly spit out the food he'd started chewing.

"Really?!"

"Yep. We're wizards now; right dad?" Mason bragged, smiling tauntingly at his younger brother.

"Huh?" David looked up from his newspaper, "…Sure."

Kagome rolled her eyes as her two brothers began to squabble about minor things; instead, she grabbed the dustpan and started towards the fireplace.

She knew it would take a while to clean up.

* * *

i luv niki4444

I'M SO SORRY! D: This chapter is incredibly short but I do have a reason for it!

Excuse: So there was a storm a couple weeks ago and my internet has bee mega sketchy. I've been focusing on other fanfictions so I completely neglected writing the first chapter. So two days ago, my internet went off and didn't come back on till this morning so I decided that I had to get the update out today -along with one for When All Is Forgotton- because I don't know how long I'll have it for.

So, as you can see, I did manage to get this out! But it's only a third of the length I'd been hoping for. D:

So, NEXT chapter, instead of this one, they will FINALLY GO TO DIAGON ALLEY AND EEEEKKK I'M SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS!

Anyway, Thank you guys so much for your sweet reviews! I'm really hoping I don't let you down with this chapter and you'll stay to read these crazy adventures (And trust me things get crazily awesome xD)!

I hope you like it and please leave a review telling me how you felt about it! - No Flames though D: My heart = SOFT xD

_-Niki _


	3. Diagon Alley

**_A Touch of Magic _**

_Chapter 2: Diagon Alley_

* * *

Kagome's hand clasped around her father's sleeve as they entered the strange, old building her mother affectionately called 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

It was too run down for her liking; and she would have much rather visited the famous 'Diagon Alley', but, her mother was adamant that their first stop should be a _pub_.

'_Mum must have lost all her marbles.' _She shook her head, and her eyes landed on Mason. He walked behind her, staring at the ceiling, and quite noticeably refusing to breathe through his nose. In reaction, she sniffed, and tilted her head at him. It didn't smell as bad as he made it seem.

Next, her eyes darted to her father's face, but, despite the way he dodged incoming people –really why would a shop like this have so many customers? – his gaze never strayed from the back of the lively pub.

She looked around, at the dark colored wallpaper, and the dreary grey ceiling. If she had to, she supposed it wasn't such a bad place; a man smiled at her, nodding his head and she looked away from mahogany table he sat at.

A steady blush rose onto her cheeks and she could feel herself aging with the seconds that ticked by as they continued to walk. Behind her, her mother's heels clicked against the wood flooring and Souta was scrambling to keep up with her; causing his sneakers to send resounding smacks through the bar.

They reached the back, and walked through a thin doorway. It opened into a small, chilly courtyard with barrels hitched into one corner and surrounded by walls of dull bricks.

David smiled down at her, taking the hand that had clutched his sleeve between his much larger fingers. "Are you ready to see something extraordinary?"

She nodded faintly and Mason stepped up to her side, so that he could see just as well; Souta even managed to cram himself between the two of them, and his head popped from behind them to in front.

Her father took out his wand and stood in front of part of the wall, where bricks had seemingly deteriorated or been broken off. He tapped five different places, moving counterclockwise around the bricks.

The wall began to waver, like a mirage in the desert, before it crumpled away completely.

She sucked in a shocked breath and squeezed her father's hand. His answer was to wrap his arms around her from behind and press a kiss to the side of her forehead.

Normally, she would have protested, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight before her.

Shops of all kinds awaited; cauldrons, books, potions, and more all connected like a massive spider web and designed colorfully to attract attention.

Witches and Wizards laughed in the streets, walking or standing about, and even more people flowed in and out of shops as they pleased, holding onto little trinkets of loading up their arms with bagged goods.

Diagon Alley was a utopia to any young wizard wandering about, and it now had three very eager, mischief-makers.

She saw Souta shoot forward… attempting to make a beeline for the candy shop only feet in front of them. Sadly for the nine year old – but not so sadly for the shopkeeper who would have had to deal with him – their mother's hand managed to snag his collar and hold him back before he got anywhere near the little shop.

"Can we stop by Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes?" her little brother complained tugging on his restraint. She snorted, and could hear Mason snigger. Behind them, mother sighed. He blushed slightly, "Oh come on! It'll only take a second."

"We should go to Ollivanders!" Kagome countered, "Can't we go there first mum?" She turned her head in time to catch the exasperated expression on her mother's face, and then pleadingly locked eyes with her father.

He smiled at her, beckoning his boys closer went so far as to tug her hand until she eagerly followed. They made a little line, squishing themselves between tall, crowding bodies and other children that smiled toothily or waved. To three young children, it felt surreal.

It was not long before their father ducked into a shop and Kagome was able to see what was inside their first destination.

Instantly, she felted awe take over her mind. What looked small from the outside, turned out to be a massive store. Material of all color and size littered the shop in organized hauls, and there were some preview robes on display.

Nearing the back, a woman was pinning up a boy's robes to the right length – her age it looked!-, while an older boy stood by his side.

"Where are we?" she heard Souta whisper in wonder.

In return, their father cast him an amused smile, "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." he recited, adding, "This is where we'll buy Hogwarts's uniform."

A squat witch approached them, dressed in mauve and having a friendly smile planted to her alabaster face. "What do you need?" she asked kindly, looking them each up and down individually, "First year at Hogwarts is it?" Kagome nodded eagerly, and Mason answered "yes, ma'am!"

The witch's smile grew warmer, "There's actually another first year being tailored in the back –sweet thing. I think you'll get along fine."

Kagome startled as her father pressed his hand into the small of her back and pushed her lightly forward. In the next instant, she was brought to the back and found herself at a stool nearest to the boy she'd seen earlier. She stood on the stool after the Madam made a gesture, and then the lady disappeared for only a few seconds. When she returned there was a plain black robe in her hands.

After it was slipped on and situated accordingly, the madam began to pin it to the right length.

She could hear the boys whispering beside her and casually observed them from the corner of her eyes.

The one being measured was short, an inch taller than her at most. His hair was an inky black color, and his eyes a light green. A blush dusted across his pale cheeks.

The other, was a bit taller, with longer, curlier, black hair. He seemed to be enjoying himself, if the smile on his face was anything to go by.

He laughed as the other let out an embarrassed groan, "James!"

'James' locked eyes with her, and his smile grew impossibly wider. "First year right?" he questioned cheerfully, and the other smiled at her, looking embarrassed.

She smiled back, "Yeah, I'm Kagome Fawley."

"James Potter," the boy grinned, "and this is my little brother Albus."

"Hello." Albus mumbled, shooting his brother a dark look.

"He's not usually so quiet," James informed her, "but he's easily stupefied by girls."

Kagome smiled as Albus muttered indignantly and replied, "It's alright! Are you a second year?"

"Yes, Gryffindor," he added, "what house are you hoping to be sorted into?"

She paused and started to think it through. Did she want to be a lion, a snake, a beaver, or a raven…? "Doesn't matter really."

"Doesn't matter?" Albus burst out, "Of course it matters!"

"He'll be a Slytherin." James sniggered, and Albus paled, shooting his brother a horrified glance.

"Snakes are nice." Kagome supplied defensively.

"Until they bite." Countered James.

Her good humor saved her from saying something she shouldn't have… something that started with 'You bloody-' "Lions are more likely to."

He crossed his arms, "Lions are brave."

"If they're so brave, why do they stalk their prey, rather than face it head on?"

"Because they aren't _stupid_."

Her face scrunched, "Isn't it just as stupid to categorize people into houses?" she asked, "I think everyone is a bit of each."

"You'd be right to say that." A man's voice cut in, and Kagome nearly tripped over the robes she was swaddled in as she turned her head.

She clashed eyes with a man whose mop of black hair rivaled James in its messiness. He was tall, and lanky, but his eyes were the same shade of green as Albus.

It took her only a second of staring to know she was looking at their father. He wore a gentle smile as he questioned, "How goes the tailoring?"

"They've been angels." Replied the woman working on Albus's robe, not Madam Malkin –she snorted-, and put a final pin in. "This should do it."

Mr. Potter thanked her, and Albus hopped down from the stool. They began to walk away, but Albus paused. "I'll see you at school?"

"Can't wait."

After they had gotten their things and paid, Mason was ushered onto the footstool beside her. They chatted a few moments, until Madam Malkin had finished her measuring, and then whispered to each other quietly.

"Three sets of Hogwarts attire?" Madam Malkin questioned, measuring Mason's neck.

"Yes please."

After the Madam had finished, disappeared into the back of the shop, and Mason had ventured back to Kagome's side, their mother stood in front of them and crouched to their level.

"All that's left is wands," she paused, allowing them a moment to rejoice, "and pets." Kagome grabbed onto Mason's arm and squealed.

"What about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" she heard Souta whine, but her answer was a denial.

She didn't want her children 'skipping class' and flunking out of Hogwarts.

Before Souta could further complain, Madam Malkin was back; her arms piled high with black robes that gave hint to grey peeking from beneath.

She placed them down on a counter, and smiled kindly, "Would you like to try them on?"

"That won't be necessary Madam; your work is flawless as always, I'm sure." Their mother smiled. It was so lovely that the older lady swooned, and David quickly interrupted their exchange by asking for the check and paying the required amount of galleons.

Madam Malkin bagged their items and handed over to Yuki- who made several promises to come back to the shop soon- and they were ushered back into the street.

"Ollivanders is next," David hastily replied, dodging an incoming wizard. The rest of his family _waited _for the way to clear, and by that time, their father was already far ahead.

Kagome grabbed her twin brother's hand, and began to tug him forward. Ollivanders was not far from Madam Malkin's Robes, and she could already see the shop's name carved light brown into a black wood not far away.

She pointed to it excitedly, and, together, the two left their mother and brother behind. Their father waited for them at the entrance with a broad smile.

She answered his smile with one of her own, and pushed the door open. It chimed as she stepped through, and her foot met hard wood floors. Her excitement only increased as she discovered what lay wait in the shop.

Long, thin boxes, were stacked to the ceiling all around, leaving little space for the counter near the front of the shop, and even less for the walkway that would let an employee leave.

She heard rustling from the back, and out popped a man whose head was covered in unkempt white hair. His face was a mass of wrinkles, and his large, grey eyes seemed like a vast ocean. His smile was small… almost shy.

"Mr. Ollivander." Her father greeted, forcing her attention from the shopkeeper to him. She knew how her curiosity must have shown on her face.

She looked back at the old man. He was squinting at her father, "… David Fawley." A bold smile hinted at the corners of his lips, "Ash wood, 11 and a half inches; stringy with a unicorn hair at its core. I've awaited the day you brought your children here." His great silver eyes landed on her brother, and pulled a long tape measure with silver markings from his coat pocket.

"Which is your wand arm?" he asked, just a bit excitedly. She felt as though wands brought out a passion inside him, that he would otherwise have left behind. There was something strange, and sad about his great silver eyes.

"My right, sir." Her brother answered honestly and held out his arm before the man could ask for it. This only seemed to delight him further.

He began to measure them as Madam Malkin had, though his was more extreme. From shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, around his head. "Your wand, Mr. Fawley, will be unique to you. Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance; unicorn hair, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. They make for powerful wands, but, because of this, there are no two alike… just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are exactly the same."

Kagome watched him measure the width of Mason's nostrils, and then disappear in a rush.

The sound of rustling ensued and he emerged once more holding a thin, blue box. From it, he pulled a light colored wand. He smiled broadly, "10 inches, holly wood, and unicorn hair core – stern."

The wand was handed to Mason, who looked questioningly from her father to Mr. Ollivander, "… I like it sir, it's very nice looking."

She heard her father sniggering.

Mr. Ollivander was decidedly less amused, "The wizard does not pick the wand, Mr. Fawley. The wand chooses the wizard." he gestured to the wand, "Well come on then, give it a wave."

So he did; boxes flew down from a shelf, and the wall behind them cracked.

She flinched back, and Mason carefully put the wand on the counter as Mr. Ollivander disappeared, muttering, "No no, that won't do."

Behind her, Kagome heard her father snort out a laugh and murmur, "Reparo!" The crack fixed itself, and the wands all returned to their respective positions.

"Inflexible cherry, 11 inches; dragon heartstring." The shopkeeper replied as he reappeared and held out another wand for her brother to take.

This time, his desk clattered in half. Once again, her father waved his wand and muttered his spell.

Mr. Ollivander snatched the wand away from Mason, who blushed and replied, "Sorry!" and he was off to find another wand.

When he returned, the smile on his face was smug and assured. "12 inches, sturdy. Cedar, with a phoenix feather at its core."

She could see her brother's hand shaking as he took the wand, and she understood his nervousness. What kind of damage would be done this time?

He waved it, and, rather than destruction, red and gold sparks flew from the top in organized waves. She gasped and her eyes widened marginally. Wow.

"A fine wand," Mr. Ollivander acknowledged, then, his eyes landed on her and the tape measurer was around her head before she could protest. "And which is your wand arm?"

"Left."

The door chimed a second time, and from the corner of her eye, she saw her mother and brother quietly enter. Souta looked like he was holding back his excitement for their mother's sake, and there was a great big bag in his hand. It was purple, with a joker's head on the side. It read 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'.

Her eyes snapped back to attention as Ollivander moved her arm down to her side solidly, and took a few more strange measurements. Like her brother, he ended by measuring the width of her nostrils.

He left then, murmuring to himself. She saw his fingers snap just before he hustled out of view. She heard the sound of feet climbing up a ladder and boxes falling. Then, he was back behind the counter, holding out a wand to her and placing its box on the counter. "Hazel wood, 9 inches and quite bendable with a unicorn hair at its core."

Nerves twitched alive inside her stomach, making her feel oddly nauseous.

She took a moment to look at Mason for assurance, but he seemed to mystified by his own wand to look up. A moment later, when she waved the wand, this changed.

A deadly wind flew from the tip, almost like a mini tornado, and smashed into the ceiling. It sent wood everywhere.

The wand disappeared from her fingers, and Mr. Ollivander with it.

Behind her, she could hear her father chortling and struggling to say 'reparo' without laughing.

He had only just managed when another wand was placed in her hand. "A phoenix feather core; 10 and half inches, sturdy, and crafted from birch."

This wand also leads to disastrous consequences.

Minutes passed, with wands coming and going from her hands; all too fast for her to even register the descriptions Ollivander would mutter to her.

The wands were piling up on his counter, and it was only after her father shook her lightly that she came back into the real world. She could hear Ollivander rummaging in the back, and she looked from her father to mother worriedly, "What if there isn't a wand for me? Can that happen?"

"Of course it can't." Ollivander replied kindly as he came back into view, "you're just a tricky customer. Your kind make the greatest wizards you know." He informed her lightly, and he pressed another wand into her fingers. "Vine, with a dragon heartstring at its core. Ten inches, rigid."

She waved it, and a fountain of water drenched the wizard.

His spit out water and vanished again. He was gone far longer this time, and when he came back, she had assured herself that no wand would ever accept her.

"This wand is made of alder wood, 10 inches, rather unforgiving if you ask me, and it's got a phoenix feather at its core. Give it a wave, Ms. Higurashi." There was something indecipherable in his eyes as he handed her this wand.

She took it hesitantly, wondering for a moment at the 'Higurashi' title he'd given her. Her last name was Fawley. Warmth flooded her fingertips, and she felt a pulse beneath her hand.

The shock must have shown on her face, for Ollivander smiled widely and motioned for her to continue. She waved it hopefully, and out came sparks that changed in color; red and gold, silver and green, yellow and black, bronze and blue.

They sprinkled over the floor beautifully and she rose her shaking hand to look closer at the wand.

It nearly white in color with no knots to be seen. There were intricate wisps inscribed around the base and middle that looked like they had been painstakingly carved.

"Is it truly mine?" She whispered, the idea itself warmed her heart.

"You do have to pay for it, but yes, it is." she looked back up at the satisfied man, that now wore a pleased smile. "That will be 14 galleons all together David."

Her father smiled pleasantly and took out his coin purse. The money was counted and handed over, "Thank you for your help."

"One day, it will be you back here." Ollivander replied, his wise eyes crinkled as he smiled and murmured secretively to her, "You're father has a real gift with wands, you know. A real progeny if I've ever had one."

"You honor me."

The older man only smiled mystically and shook his head, "Have a good year at Hogwarts then, Ms. Higurashi. Mr. Fawley."

Kagome eyed him questioningly, but her mother took her hand and began to lead her away; she waved with her free hand. "Goodbye Mr. Ollivander!"

* * *

The pet shop was louder than she anticipated it would be; hissing, barks, chirping, as well as the sounds of various magical animals rang through the air.

Her brother, Mason, was fixated on an unusually large snake, and her mother was set on admonishing him.

"Sweetheart you're pouting." Her father quietly replied, "Is everything alright?"

"When can I use my wand?"

He chuckled, "You can use it when you're at Hogwarts sweet girl."

Her brow wrinkled, and her hand curled tighter around her wand. "Will they take it away?"

"Never." He confided, "Now why don't we look for a pet? You can have any you like; so long as it's a cat, owl, or toad."

"Okay." She replied after pause; her eyes brightened a little. She could hear Mason complaining to their mom, and had to stifle her smile.

No snake for him.

They walked around the shop together, stopping occasionally when he pointed out an animal he thought she would like.

She didn't have an interest in cats, and frogs seemed out of the question. She thought the owls were beautiful, but not one caught her eye.

Her father seemed ready to give up when she finally _did _notice something… but it wasn't an owl. It was silver, with bright blue eyes, and black stripes like a zebra. It looked soft too; her mind was made up.

"Dad _look_!"

She pulled him away from the owls and toward the object of her affection, enticing a laugh from her already nervous father.

"A cat?"

* * *

_**i luv niki4444**_

This has taken forever. I can't even handle how forever this has taken. _

xD BUT IT'S HERE AND THAT MEANS PARTY TIME.

But in all seriousness, this story is officially so thought out that you will be like "WOW... that was well thought out."

You're welcome. ;)

Anyway, I really hope you liked it! If you did like it (or if you didn't ;P) please leave a review telling me what you thought! ^_^ Also, please go to my profile and vote on the poll there! I'm extremely nervous and excited and MY MUSE DEMANDS THAT I ASK THIS. O_O

_Love_

_-Niki_


End file.
